Darkness Follows
by ElleHarper47
Summary: Four months after sending Hope away, the brothers and Hayley are ready to extract their revenge and take down those who betrayed them. But as one enemy falls, more rise from the ashes of their past. New and old friends and foes gather, but will it be enough to destroy their fiercest enemies? Featuring the entire cast, plus two OC & a TVD crossover! Feedback appreciated!
1. Prologue

September, and the heat and humidity continued to stifle the city of New Orleans. The sun began to rise, bathing the city in light. _Her city_, Francesca Correa thought, smiling to herself and looking out onto the city. For eighty years her family had patiently waited for their revenge, and to take back their rightful place in New Orleans. And she was the one to do it - her plan had been masterful. To think that she had been able to fool even those oldest beings - The Originals. _They should have known better_. To simply trust her when she appeared with the stones - that was the moment she felt the most fear, although she was careful not to show it. That was the moment that should have raised the most flags, the most questions, especially from Elijah. But no - _too worried about the precious werewolf queen - nothing but an incubator,_ she thought, shaking her head.

She narrowed her eyes as she thought of Hayley - a no class tramp who tripped her way into one Original's bed, then fell into the arms of another. She rolled her eyes. _How anyone could think she's a queen...well, no matter_. Now that Hayley somehow managed to turn herself into a half-breed hybrid, no pack would accept her. Not even the one she went through so much trouble to find, not even the ones who owed her the most for breaking the reverse-curse. Loyalty quickly fades when you become the thing most hated.

Only one thing continued to nag at her - the baby. The Quarter had been full of rumors regarding what had happened with Baby Mikaelson and she could get no confirmation from anyone, which was rare. She wanted to know not for justice, but for the simplest of reasons: was the murderer someone she could work with to oust The Originals from New Orleans? And if they weren't willing to work with her, there was always her favorite standby - she would coerce them into helping her.

She knew one of the more persistent rumors was that she herself killed the child - which was ridiculous. Not that she wasn't capable, but taking that step hadn't been in her interests. _As if I would kill the Hybrid's child and bring that reign of terror on my doorstep_. She pointed out that piece of logic to Elijah when he had shown up at her office a few days after the massacre. He seemed to believe her. If he hadn't, she'd be dead - she knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. She felt safe. He had merely come to inform her that he, his brother, and Hayley would be staying in New Orleans. More specifically, that they would be staying in their home in the Quarter and that they expected to be left alone.

She had assured him that she and her wolves had no intention of disturbing them during their bereavement. She did however, make it a point to reiterate to him that Marcel and whatever remained of his pitiful vampire army were banned from the Quarter. He offered no objection, considering that Marcel and his army had attacked them, kicking off the entire debacle. For now, she would play nice with the Originals. But soon, she'd amass an army strong enough to run them out of her city.

_As for Marcel_, she thought as her mind drifted towards him. She'd take care of him and whatever vampires remained sooner rather than later. He still needed to pay. Not only for nearly exterminating her family, but for the reverse-curse as well. She was Alpha of her pack, but the only reason the Crescent Wolves had accepted her was because she had promised they would have their rightful revenge on Marcel. _Well, that, and the moonstones_. If she had to guess, she would say they were more interested in the moonstones than revenge. What wolf wouldn't be? But they would have to wait. Although she had a witch willing to perform the spell, she only had a limited number of stones. She had her people mining for more in different locations around the world, but until the next shipment arrived - they would just have to be patient. Her family waited eighty years to reign again. The Crescent Wolves could wait a few weeks more.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Conversation at Rousseau's

Elijah, immaculate in a suit and immune to the heat, strode into Rousseau's and took a seat at the bar. He nodded to Cami, who was busy with another customer. In moments, she walked to him. "A little early in the day for you, isn't it? It's barely noon."

He merely looked at her.

"Right. Bourbon?"

"What else?"

She got a glass and poured. She hesitated, then asked, "How's it going? How's Klaus - Hayley?"

He was silent, and took a sip of his drink. "Not well. Haley is devastated. She barely gets up, barely eats. I have to force her to take my blood just so she doesn't start to desiccate."

"She's had a horrific loss," Cami began.

"We all have," Elijah snapped.

She looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright. Elijah - do you want me to talk to her? See if I can help her?"

"Thank you, but no. I've asked her, and - she's not interested."

"Okay. Well, if she changes her mind," she said.

"You'll be the one I call," he said.

She hesitated again, then asked, "And Klaus? How's he?" She picked up a rag and began to needlessly wipe the counter-top.

Elijah was silent - he heard the longing in her voice even though she tried to disguise it. He knew she was still hurting from Klaus' rejection of her friendship. "He's drunk most of the time."

"Oh. So - no change from his normal behavior then," Cami deadpanned.

Elijah chuckled. "Well, let's see - either he's drunk or raging at me - pretty normal, yes."

He keeps silent about the moonstones that draw on his brother's power - his ability to control whether he turns or not - every full moon to prevent the wearer from turning. Every full moon for the past four months his brother endured physical pain - the rings connecting to him, drawing on his power, draining his strength. _I will not tell her_, he thinks. _Better to let her think that he is drunk and blinded by grief and rage than to let her know of the pain he endures each full moon. Those blasted rings_...He curses himself once again for ever agreeing to that cockamamie scheme in the first place.

"And you?" Cami asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up from his glass and into her eyes, surprised at the concern he saw.

"How are you doing?"

He set his glass down slowly. No one - not in four months - had asked him how he was doing, how he was feeling. "I'm f..."

"Don't," she said fiercely, placing her hand on his. "Don't tell me you're fine. She was your niece. She was a part of your family - she was the first Mikaelson born in a thousand years. She was just as important to you as she was to Hayley and Klaus."

He hesitated, slowly drew his hand away from hers, then started again. "I haven't had the time to think about it - how I'm feeling. I've been too concerned with Hayley, too busy keeping Niklaus from going on a rampage." He tried to stop, but found himself telling her more. "I'm angry. Frustrated. In a thousand years, whether human or vampire, I've never felt this helpless. All I can do to keep from succumbing to grief is to destroy those responsible."

"Will that help? Killing the ones who killed her - killed Hope?"

"Immensely."

She arched her eyebrow at him.

"Trust me - revenge can be extremely satisfying."

"If you say so," she said. "It's okay to grieve - to be angry," she continued.

"You're telling a thousand year old vampire to give in to anger," he said, amused.

"Anger can be healthy - and you have too much control to go on a rampage."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You really have no idea what we're truly capable of, do you?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Harsh Memories

Klaus awoke from another dreamless sleep. Despite the numerous empty liquor bottles that littered the floor, and his bed, he awoke clearheaded. He rolled over onto his back and stared unseeing, at the ceiling above him. Heartache, unfamiliar to him for a thousand years, gripped him in what had become in four short months a now-familiar vise.

How ironic, that it had always been Rebekah, and yes, even Elijah, who wanted a family of their own, but that it was he, who strived never to care or love, who had been blessed by a quirk of nature. He believed himself to be immune to love - to care. Yet from the moment she was born, she had his heart.

He missed her desperately - his precious daughter that he held for what felt like only moments before sending her away. He hadn't known it would be this hard to be away from her; hadn't known that thoughts of her, and her well-being, would consume him. He hadn't known that he - arguably the most powerful supernatural being in existence - would be brought to his knees by someone so tiny. He hadn't known that after four months, he would still be numb from losing her.

Logically, he knew it was the right thing to do. Between witches, wolves, vampires and even humans, New Orleans was not safe for her. He had made hundreds, if not thousands, of enemies over the years through his brash, unreasonable, impulsive behavior. Enemies who would not hesitate to use her against him, as he had used their loved ones against them. _If one of them gets to her_ - he could not bear to think about it. For the first time in a thousand years, regret filled him.

For the last four months, he replayed that horrific day in his mind on an endless loop: the realization that Genevieve, along with Francesca, had double-crossed him. Hayley in danger and unable to save herself. He, in his weakened state, trying to save her and their child. To be helpless and to see his child born in those circumstances, to see Hayley die, to have his - his! - neck snapped. To awaken, and hold a lifeless Hayley in his arms, knowing he had once again failed her, and now their child. Too weak to go after those responsible, he had sat there, dazed, cradling her in his arms. He had realized in that moment that he had been finally defeated.

And then to face his older brother, Elijah, and admit that he had been bested. To realize, too late, that Elijah truly loved Hayley, and that they could have been happy together. Their sheer desperation in the cemetery and the miracle that arrived with Hayley in transition. How seconds before the killing stroke, Marcel showed up and saved the day.

Hours from the time she had been born, he had finally held his daughter in his arms, and fell in love. He had memorized her every feature. He had argued with Elijah about what plan of action would be best. It was Hayley who had finally said the words that they could not, knowing that it would break all of them.

His conversation with Rebekah - his baby sister, whom despite earlier betrayals, he adored - and knowing he could count on her, trust her with his heart, his daughter. Knowing she would willingly give her life to keep her niece safe. He had watched as they walked away, as Rebekah settled Hope into a car seat, as they drove away. When he could no longer see the taillight's dim glow, he used his enhanced hearing to track them until he could no longer distinguish which car was theirs.

The pain of heartache had started then, worse than any physical pain he had endured over the centuries. When he had finally gotten back into his SUV, he glanced in the mirror and was surprised to see his face wet with tears. Grateful for once in his eternal life to be alone, he had broken down in his car, in a deserted field.

He didn't think it could get worse, but then he arrived back at the compound. He had found Hayley and Elijah in Hope's nursery. Hayley had been sitting down in the rocking chair, but stood when Klaus entered. Elijah turned from the window he had been staring out of for the past hour. She had looked at him with dead eyes and when he told her, "It's done," she had swayed, then sunk to the floor, crying. Elijah was with her in seconds, holding her, not saying anything. While he had simply walked away. Unable to help, unable to comfort, and unwilling to accept anyone's comfort. He had walked away from them, from Hope's nursery, and to his own room. He had grabbed the nearest bottle, sunk to the floor, and began to drink.


	4. Chapter 3 - Enough

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows; I appreciate it very much!**

Klaus sighed and pulled himself away from the memories. He didn't need to use his enhanced hearing to hear Hayley crying in the next room. _Enough_, he thought. He got up and began to strip, leaving his clothes where they fell. He made his way into the shower, and let the cool water run over him, refreshing him. After, he dried off and got dressed, only momentarily eyeing a half full bottle of liquor he had somehow missed the night before. _Enough_, he told himself.

He had waited long enough, a concession to his brother, acknowledging that it would indeed be foolish to unleash his rage at the moment. These past four months, he had wrapped himself up in grief while Elijah pieced together a viable plan. But enough. Enough waiting, enough planning, enough crying, enough drinking. He wanted to act. He wanted revenge; he wanted to taste the blood of those who had betrayed him, he wanted those damned moonstones back, and if he had to kill every single wolf that had one, _so be it_.

He whooshed downstairs into the kitchen, and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. He then spotted one of the servants - Mary? Marie? - and said, "You - come here. I'm hungry."

She approached willingly, having been compelled to obey. She was pretty, in her early 20s, with her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She turned her back to him, pulled her hair to the side, and angled her neck so he had easy access. He pulled her into his arms to hold her steady and sank his fangs into her neck. She whimpered in pain as he drank greedily, and only stopped when he heard her heart rate start to slow. He lapped up the blood still seeping from her wounds, then sat her down on one of the kitchen chairs. He grabbed a clean towel and pressed it to her neck.

"There you go, sweetheart," he said, smiling gently at her, "that's it." He withdrew his hand as she brought her own hand up to press the towel against her wound. Her eyes met his, and she was relieved that he was being nice to her, that he hadn't killed her - she had somehow pleased him.

"When you can get up without fainting, go and clean my room."

He grabbed the blood bag, and went back upstairs to Hayley's room.

He knocked on her closed door, but walked right in. She was lying on her side, curled into a ball, her face wet with tears. She barely looked at him as he entered.

"Here," he said, holding out the blood bag to her. She rolled away.

"This has to stop," he growled. "I know you miss her, but enough. You have to start drinking blood - human blood and at regular intervals."

"Leave me alone," she said hollowly.

"Hayley, you're either going to drink this bag of blood or I'm going to rip your heart out," he threatened.

She turned back and looked at him scornfully. "Isn't that what you always planned on doing?" she snapped.

_Enough_. In a flash, he dropped the blood bag on the dresser and had Hayley by the throat, against the wall, her feet dangling inches from the ground. She clawed at his hand, his arm to no effect - she was too weak from lack of human blood.

"Do it," she rasped out.

"You will never see her again," Klaus said. "There is no Other Side anymore - no more second chances, no more watching the other half live. You will simply be gone."

Tears began to form in Hayley's eyes - from the thought of never seeing her baby girl again and the pain Klaus was inflicting.

"We agreed," Klaus continued, his voice dangerously low. "We agreed that it would be best if we sent her away, that she should be safe while we cleaned up this mess. We agreed that we would make New Orleans - her home, our home - safe for her to return to. If you are not going to help, if you are not going to fight for her return, then you are useless to me, you are useless to our daughter. And if you are useless, then I have no need of you, no need to keep you alive."

"Elijah won't -" she gasped.

"If you think I won't kill you because of my brother's feelings, then you clearly haven't been paying attention. We are backed into a corner, Hayley. Tell me now: are you going to help me bring her home?"

"Yes," she rasped out. He released her and stepped back as she collapsed to the floor. "Bastard!" she said, massaging her throat, although it was already healing. "I love her, she's my daughter, I miss her, you son of a -"

"And I don't?" he said kneeling down before her. "I don't love her, I don't miss her?" he asked in icy tones.

Hayley leaned back against the wall, still massaging her throat, tears rolling down her face. _I know you do_, she thought silently, but unable - unwilling - to say the words out loud.

Klaus grabbed the blood bag from the dresser and held it out to her. She shook her head, silently pleading with him.

"Drink it," he said, unrelenting.

"I don't want to be a hybrid!" she screamed. "I don't want to be a blood-sucking vampire; I don't want to drink blood! I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf; I'm not a vampire!"

_Enough_. In another flash, Klaus uncapped the blood bag and circled around Hayley holding her tight against his chest as he forced her to drink. She struggled for a moment, then nature took over. The veins under her eyes appeared, her fangs elongated and she began to drink. The blood warmed her, fueled her, calmed her. She relaxed in his arms and drained the bag.

"Well done, Little Wolf," he said softly. He continued to hold her as she cried.

"I'm not a wolf anymore," she said brokenly, tears continuing to fall.

"No, you're not," he agreed.

"I never wanted this - I never wanted to be a hybrid," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "At least you're not one of my sired little bitches."

"Never," she said faintly. She pulled away from his embrace, wiped the tears from her eyes. "What now?"

"Elijah's home. Get cleaned up and meet us downstairs," he said, standing up.

She nodded, looking at the blood bag in her hand.

He hesitated a moment as he looked down on her. He was horrible at this; he was well aware that he consistently failed - and often quite spectacularly - in the offering comfort department.

"It's not so bad you know - being a hybrid. Quite fun, actually. Enhanced abilities, strength - you can control when you turn. The best of both worlds," he said. When she remained silent, he walked away.

She sat there gathering her thoughts. Asleep or awake, her mind always turned to her daughter. The months leading up to Hope's birth couldn't be called pleasant, with one faction, then another, threatening the both of them. Never knowing what Klaus was going to do or not do. Going toe-to-toe with him on a daily basis exhausted her, mentally and physically. She only found peace when she finally removed herself to the bayou to be with her pack. And even that was short-lived.

But she never, not for a single moment, ever believed it would come to this. She hadn't believed that the witches were so brainwashed by the Ancestors - _Esther_ - that they would actually kill - _murder_ - her child. She was forced into labor so the witches could take her baby and complete the sacrifice. Not knowing that the moonstones had weakened him, she was certain Klaus would kill them all, but the witches' power had been too great. She had begged them to allow her to hold her daughter, and then - nothing. _I died_.

In her dreams, she had vague recollections of her time on the Other Side. But the truth was, she didn't know if her dreams were memories, or just something she had made up to help her cope.

_She had been screaming, fighting only moments earlier, and now - silence. Her surroundings were hazy, filled with gray. She was still in the church, but now - the alter where she had given birth was clean._

_"Klaus!" She turned in circles, looking for a sign, for anybody to help her. "What's going on, what's happening?" she said to herself, even as she realized: I'm dead. This is the Other Side. I'm dead. No. No, this can't be happening, this can't be right, "NO!" she screamed. _

_"It's alright," a woman said from behind her._

_Hayley turned, prepared to fight, but the woman - she looked so young, so kind. "Who -" Suddenly, the walls shook, rocking them violently. "What is that, what's happening?!"_

_"It's okay, I promise, you're going to be okay. You had your baby's blood in your system - you'll go back. You'll go back," she nodded as understanding came over Hayley. "The Other Side is crumbling," she said._

_"I don't - how do I get back?" Hayley cried._

_"Just a few more moments and you'll wake up. You'll get her back - you'll get your baby girl back."_

_The walls shook again, this time uplifting pews and cracking the foundation of the floor and walls. "What - what will happen when -" Hayley asked._

_"I won't be here when this place finally falls - I found my peace," she said, smiling through her tears. "I love you, Andrea - I am so proud of you."_

_"Mom -" Hayley whispered._

She woke up. She had been laid on the alter, reverently. The church was silent. Her throat had healed - and she felt a hunger she had never felt before burning inside her. _I'm in transition_, she thought. _My baby - they have my baby_. And something within her, something deeper than the bloodlust she knew she was now feeling, took hold. _Get her back_.

She had found them in the cemetery - both stunned to see her, both realizing immediately she was in transition and that she would need to drink her own child's blood in order to survive. Somehow, her daughter had been saved, only to be sent away hours later.

These past four months, her rage had been dampened by the pain of losing her daughter. _Enough_. She picked herself up off the floor, tossed the empty blood bag in the trash can, and walked into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Family Conference

_"I don't want to be a hybrid! I don't want to be a blood-sucking vampire; I don't want to drink blood! I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf; I'm not a vampire!"_

Elijah walked in just as Hayley began screaming. He was ready to whoosh upstairs when he heard silence, then smelled blood - human blood. He concentrated, and heard her heart rate calming, heard her drinking. Heard Niklaus trying to comfort her in his own way.

He strode into the library, and poured himself and his brother a drink. He sensed Niklaus behind him and simply handed him a glass. He recognized the look on his brother's face. The look that clearly said he'd had enough of Elijah's leash-holding.

"You were able to get her to drink," Elijah said, hoping to stave off another one of his brother's endless tantrums.

Klaus took a sip of his drink, recognizing Elijah's tactic. The downside of living with your brother for a thousand years - sooner or later, you learned all of each others tactics. "Yes. Had to force it down her throat, but - she drank," he smirked.

Elijah was silent, debating whether or not to take Niklaus to task for forcing her to drink, then decided to let it go. In the grand scheme of things, forcing Hayley to drink so she would survive was extremely low on the list of Horrible Things Niklaus Has Done.

Klaus smiled into his drink, knowing his brother made the conscientious choice to overlook how he had gotten Hayley to drink. "She'll be joining us shortly," he said. "Elijah," he continued.

"I know," Elijah said. He gave his brother a look that conveyed he understood how Niklaus was feeling.

Klaus finished his drink and sighed inwardly. He was thankful he wouldn't have to force his brother to accept that he was done waiting, or worse, go behind his back. He was so very tired of having to go behind Elijah's back - he wasn't certain he could afford to this time. Not when it concerned his daughter.

Hayley arrived moments later, refreshed from a hot shower and finally wearing something other than pajamas, Elijah noticed. She had put on a pair of jeans, and a rock band t-shirt. She smiled tentatively at him. "How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She's fine," he said before Hayley could answer. "Can we please get on with it? What have you learned?"

Hayley looked at Elijah and nodded. "I'm fine Elijah - really. The blood helped. I just have to get used to it," she trailed off. "But I'm ready now. It's been long enough. I want my - our - daughter home," she said, looking to Klaus.

She sat down on the sofa, while Klaus remained standing. Elijah leaned back on the desk and stood silent for a moment, debating where to start. He heard Niklaus' huff of impatience.

"Bad news first," Elijah said. "We have no allies."

Hayley stared at him wordlessly while Klaus shrugged.

"Wha - what do you mean," Hayley stammered. "We have no - what about my pack - Jackson?"

Elijah stared her in the eyes. "Jackson is no longer Alpha of the Crescent Wolves - he lost control of the pack to Francesca. She's promised them moonstone rings, allowed them to return to the Quarter, and guaranteed revenge on Marcel and the vampires."

"But - they're my pack, my family."

"No," Elijah said bluntly. "They no longer acknowledge you or accept you - one of Francesca's demands."

"Didn't you notice that not one of them stopped by to see you, to check on you, to offer condolences," Klaus asked slyly.

"And your pack?" she demanded, causing Klaus to wipe the small smirk off his face.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Gone. Packed up and left that very night." _Abandoned, once again_.

Elijah pretended not to notice the hurt that flashed briefly in his brother's eyes.

Hayley stared wordlessly at him for a moment. "They no longer accept me?!" she shrieked. "I saved them, I helped them - why -" She stopped when she heard Klaus' harsh bark of laughter. She looked to him, then Elijah. "Because -" she could not say the words, and looked to Elijah for confirmation.

Elijah nodded. "They no longer accept you because you're a hybrid - a vampire."

"Oh. Oh," she said flatly. She should have known. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it - after all she had done, not only to find them, but what she had done to help them - by a twist of fate, all gone, taken from her, again. She held it in, desperate to stay in control.

"Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"Willing, but unable," Elijah said. "Banished to the other side of the river with a few remaining vampires - certainly not enough and none strong enough to take on Francesca and her wolves."

"Davina?" Hayley asked, grasping at straws. "She didn't know, she wasn't a part of - what about," she trailed off again as Elijah slowly shook his head.

"Refuses to have anything to do with - us," he said tactfully. _No need to mention that her animosity was directed at Klaus_, he thought. She flatly refused to help them when Elijah had broached the possibility.

"So - just to be clear: no werewolf allies, no vampire allies, no witch allies?" Klaus summed up, then shrugged. "We've been in worse spots."

"Not when the price has been your daughter," Elijah snapped.

"That bitch, Francesca - she's controlling the Quarter now?" Hayley demanded to know.

"Yes. She's Alpha of her pack, and the Crescent Wolves have accepted her as well. She rules the Quarter. The three of us are left in peace for obvious reasons."

"I'd like to see her and her crew of mangy dogs try to evict us," Klaus murmured.

"So - what's the plan?" Hayley asked, close to panic. "You have a plan, don't you, Elijah?"

"The past four months I have scoured the city searching for anything - any piece of information that will help us take down Francesca. Camille has helped as well," he said, glancing at Klaus and noticing his impassive face.

"You should keep her out of this," Klaus muttered.

"She wanted to help," Elijah said. "She's on our side, but the rest of the Human Faction is hesitant to declare against Francesca. I'm fairly certain she's bribing each of them, with the exception of Camille, to keep them in line."

"Did you find anything?" Hayley interrupted, not caring who helped them, as long as someone did.

Slowly, Elijah shook his head. "No."

Klaus let out a growl. "Four months and you have nothing? Nothing to aid us, nothing to help us take her down?"

"They are extremely rich and powerful, Niklaus," Elijah said, his voice calm. "You know what that means."

"What? What does that mean?" Hayley asked, frustrated.

"It means that they have the money and power to hide their - indiscretions. The information to take them down is there, we just have to find it."

"Why?!" Hayley screamed, at her breaking point. "Why do we have to have information; are you kidding me?! We know what she did - everyone knows what she did! - why can't we just kill them?!" She couldn't help it, she felt her emotions overwhelm her.

"Hayley," Elijah began.

"No!" She jumped from the couch and stood facing him. "We know what she did - she betrayed us, she turned me over to the witches - they - you know what they did to me, you saw what they did to me, what they were going to do to Hope - all because she betrayed us!" she screamed, turning to Klaus. "And what they do to you every month, when they draw on your power to keep from turning - I can hear you ..." She looked from Klaus to Elijah. "We should kill them!"

"Get yourself under control," Klaus snapped.

"Breathe," Elijah counseled as he walked to her and grabbed her hands. "Look at me. Deep breath. Don't let it control you."

Hayley calmed as she gazed at Elijah, her features slowly returned to normal, her emotions abated. She broke free of his grasp, shook her head and stared at him. "We should kill them."

"All right," Elijah agreed. "If that's what you want, then we'll do it. We'll go down there, right now, and we'll kill them all."

Klaus' head popped up, his eyes bright, the two beasts inside him roaring and snarling in approval, even as he knew Elijah's next words would convince her not to.

Hayley glared at him, knowing he was leading up to something.

"But before we do, you need to realize not only will we kill her and her family, but we will be killing their security teams, which consists of humans and wolves - your wolves, Hayley, along with any innocents who get in the way. It will be a slaughter."

He turned to Klaus. "And in the meantime, those with moonstones will run, which means we will have to track them down, one by one, so that we can get those rings back and destroy them."

"Say the word, and we will do what we have always done - slaughter those who have betrayed us, earning us more enemies as we go - which will happen if we kill any of the Crescents. The Guerrera Wolves are only the first battle, Hayley," he continued, looking at her. "I would prefer to have the Crescent Wolves on our side, on Hope's side, for the duration of this war. That will not happen if we slaughter half the pack."

"We need to completely destroy the Guerrera's. We need them to be powerless, we need the Crescents and Human Faction to turn on them, we need those two factions on our side. And once that is done, when they are standing alone, then we will kill them."

"She's well placed at the moment. In the past we would have done just that - kill them all without a second thought - but we cannot operate that way anymore. Not when the price is your daughter. The goal is to make New Orleans, as a whole, safe for Hope's return, not to simply destroy current enemies and incur the wrath of new ones."

"I want her dead," Hayley said coldly.

"And she will be," Elijah replied just as cold. "But for now, let her believe she is safe, let her believe she is on top. She won't see us coming - by the time she does, it will be too late. We need to be smarter, and we need to work together," Elijah emphasized. "No more going off on your own tangent - either of you. We will fail if we do not work together."

"Choose," Elijah said, looking at Hayley.

She glared him, her emotions struggling against Elijah's cool logic. She looked away, then back to him, nodding her acquiesces.

"Niklaus?" Elijah said, looking to his brother.

Klaus strode over to the bar and poured himself another drink. He knew Elijah was right, but it grated on him - he felt as Hayley did: kill them all. But the consequences were too great. Elijah was correct: the goal was to make the city safe, in all aspects, so that Hope could return home. And that meant gathering allies instead of alienating everyone.

Elijah felt his anger rise as Niklaus remained stubbornly silent. "Niklaus!" Elijah exploded. "I am doing this - all of this! - for you, for Hayley, for your daughter, for our family! I am on your side, if this is to work, you will agree to -,"

"Fine! Yes, I agree," Klaus snarled. "Do you want it in blood?"

Elijah stared at his brother, trying to see the truth, struggling to believe that he meant to keep his word, and knowing that for the millionth time it was a coin toss - he would just have to hope that Niklaus remembered what they were fighting for this time.

"And the good news?" Hayley asked wearily.

"The Quarter is peaceful, for the most part. Rebekah and Hope are safe. It worked - sending her away. Everyone believes her to be dead," Elijah replied.

Silence reigned as each of them thought of Hope and what they had lost.

Finally, Hayley spoke. "I want to see Jackson. I'm going to see Jackson," she said, silently daring them to defy her. "His family has lived here for generations - he may know something that can help us."

"He won't be happy to see us," Elijah warned.

"I'm going," Hayley said.

"We'll go with you," Elijah said, looking to Klaus. "Tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Hayley asked, her temper rising again.

"They're watching us," Elijah said. "We'll sneak out of the compound at dawn."


	6. Chapter 5 - Promises

**Thank you again everyone for your continued support and reviews! I appreciate the feedback and follows. **

Barely eight o'clock in the morning and the heat in the bayou felt like a brick wall. Jackson, already shirtless, wiped the sweat from his brow and placed another log on the block, ready for chopping. Memories continued to assail him, and the physical activity was the only thing that kept his anger and bitterness at bay. _I failed them_.

He thought of his former best friend, Oliver. Jackson searched his memories and scrutinized every detail, as he went over Oliver's behavior prior to the events leading up to his betrayal. And again, found nothing that indicated to him that Oliver was working secretly with Francesca. That it was Oliver who had been in on the plan to bomb their own home. That it was Oliver who had allowed his own family and pack to be placed in danger.

Jackson split the log neatly in two, sending the pieces flying as his anger overcame him. He had been Alpha of his pack, he had been the one responsible for their safety and he hadn't seen the betrayal coming.

_Dammit_, he thought. _I should have known, I should have seen - why didn't I see it coming? Was I that blind, that stupid?_

He couldn't even be angry at the Hybrid, Klaus. He knew he was making a deal with the devil. He did it so his pack could be strong. To never again be in a position of subservience to the vampires, or anyone else. It had been a win-win situation for both of them. The Crescent wolves would never again be at the mercy of vampires, and the Hybrid would have protection and acceptance for his child.

_And then everything just went balls up_. When the full moon finally waned and he had transformed back to human, it was too late. Hayley had died and by some miracle, returned, but as a hybrid. The bodies of the dead littered the whole damn Quarter. The almighty Originals had been defeated.

The next thing he knew, Oliver was offering his pack the same deal Klaus had offered them. Only this time, the deal would be with Francesca, a fellow wolf. Their desire for safety and strength after being in a position of weakness for so long, and the lure of being able to return to the Quarter, along with Francesca's promise of revenge, the members of his pack turned their back on him. Some had tears in their eyes as they walked away from him. They knew he would never forgive Oliver or accept Francesca as Alpha.

So he had stayed, alone in the bayou. Most of the camp was still standing, although a weak category 1 hurricane would level the place. The past four months, he worked hard to clean up the mess created by the blast. He built himself a small, one-room cabin - sturdier than the rest of the structures. He hunted and fished - he even started to maintain Eve's small vegetable garden. When the full moon came, he transformed and curled up by the door of his cabin, listening to the other wolves as they roamed the bayou - for not all of them had moonstones yet. _So much for Francesca's promises_.

Now, blistering under the hot sun, he drove his axe into the chopping block and let it rest. He hopped up onto his porch, grabbed his water and drank. He could smell them coming, and put his shirt back on. He was leaning on his porch rail when they approached. They had done him the courtesy of walking normally into his camp instead of vamp-speeding their way in. For a moment, all just stared at one another.

"Are we going to stand here and stare awkwardly at one another?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Hey," Jackson said to Hayley.

"Hey," she said tentatively. "What?" she asked, as Jackson continued to stare at her.

He smiled faintly. "Nothing - I thought you'd look different or something, but you're not."

"Jackson," she cried, "I'm so, so sorry, it's my fault -"

He stepped down from his porch and hugged her. "Stop. It's not your fault." He hugged her tight for a few moments before letting her go.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Not your fault. Blame Oliver, blame Francesca, blame me, but it's not your fault."

"Blame you?" she cried, "How could I blame you?!"

"I should've seen it coming - I should've seen Oliver's betrayal coming from a mile away," he said simply. "I should have known Francesca was an untriggered wolf - I was Alpha, it was my responsibility."

He looked to Klaus. "I never should have agreed - I should have known better than to try to outsmart nature."

He glanced back at Hayley. "I should have just been grateful that the reverse-curse was broken and we were free."

"Admirable sentiments," Klaus said, "but here we are."

"We need your help," Elijah said.

Jackson laughed. "I'm barely in a position to help myself, much less you."

"Jackson, please - we need information. Do you know anything - dirty - about Francesca?" Hayley asked.

"Francesca?" he asked.

She nodded. "She - she's responsible for," Hayley broke off, overcome with emotion.

"Hayley," Jackson said, reaching for her. "I'm so sorry about -,"

"Don't, please don't," she cried, warding him off. "I can't -,"

Jackson looked on helplessly as Hayley got herself back under control.

Elijah took over. "We're looking for damaging information on Francesca or her family. We need to take them down, hit her where it hurts - money, their name, prestige. We need to isolate them from their allies."

Jackson stared at Elijah, saying nothing.

"Anything at all," Hayley begged.

Jackson flinches at her pleas.

"You know something," Klaus said softly.

Jackson looked at him.

"You know something," he repeated. "I can hear your heartbeat, Jackson - what do you know?"

Jackson shook his head. "No." He looked to Hayley. "I'm sorry, but no. I can't."

"Jackson!" Hayley pleaded. "Please!"

"No. I can't -"

"You will," Klaus said threateningly.

"I won't," Jackson said simply. "I'm done. Rip my heart out if you want to," he said to Klaus. "I'm done failing the ones I love, the ones dependent on me, the ones I'm supposed to -"

"You're protecting someone," Elijah said with sudden understanding. "Someone who can help us, help Hayley? Tell us - we'll keep them safe -"

Jackson scoffed. "No one's safe with you."

"Jackson, I promise you," Elijah began.

"Oh, you're kidding, right?" Jackson snapped, looking at him. "Tell me you're kidding, tell me you're not about to make me an infamous Elijah Mikaelson promise that only holds as long as it suits your purposes. Then it's all over, right? Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm wrong, Elijah."

"Jackson, please," Hayley begged.

"No! You don't know what you're asking me to do, Hayley! There's a child, another innocent child. I won't do it. I'm sorry."

Silence fell among them, each at an impasse.

"You know I can torture you," Klaus mused. "I still have a few items from the Spanish Inquisition -"

"Do it," Jackson dared. "Like I have so much to live for."

"No!" Hayley cried. She rounded on Klaus, "You are not torturing him!"

He huffed with impatience and shook his head. "What's your suggestion, then?"

She stared at Klaus, and she made her decision.

Klaus saw the look in her eyes, "No -"

She looked at Jackson. "Hope's alive," she began.

"Hayley!" Klaus and Elijah shouted, furious, while Jackson looked confused.

"What the hell does that mean -"

"Hope, our daughter - her name's Hope," Hayley hurried to explain.

Shock registered on Jackson's face.

"We lied. We pretended she died to protect her and we sent her away - we sent her away," she said.

"Rebekah," Jackson said, piecing together the fragments.

"Yes," Hayley said. "She's alive and no one knows, no one but us," she indicated Klaus and Elijah, who were still looking furiously at her.

"And now you," she said. "I trust you, Jackson. I trust you. And now you need to trust us. Trust that we'll keep your friend safe, that we'll protect them. Please. Please, tell us, whatever it is that you know."

Jackson was silent, processing this new revelation. "Hayley," he sighed. "Hayley," he warned, "If anything - anything - happens to them -,"

"It won't - we'll protect them, I swear it," she said quickly.

"You better. I mean it, Hayley. If anything happens to them - I won't forgive you."

"Wonderful," Klaus said. "Now that that's out of the way - what do you know?"

Jackson shook his head. "Not my story to tell," he said. "I'll take you to her, but it's up to her if she wants to talk."

"Let's go," Hayley said, eager to begin.

Jackson shook his head again. "It's a day's trek, further into the bayou."

"Further?" Klaus asked, peering beyond the trees and looking disgusted.

"We can't all go," Elijah interjected. "It's too suspicious - Francesca is having us watched. We snuck out of the Quarter without being followed, but if we all stay away -"

"Fine, I'll go with Jackson," Hayley said.

"You're supposed to be overcome with grief," Klaus snapped. "And everyone knows Elijah never leaves your side. You two return to the compound. I'll go with Jackson."

"Uh - I was thinking Elijah could come with; she might be more at ease with -" Jackson said.

"I am perfectly capable of putting a woman at ease," Klaus sneered.

"Compel me to forget that image," Jackson murmured to Hayley, causing her to smile briefly.

"Niklaus is right," Elijah said. "Hayley and I should return to the compound."

He gave Klaus a pointed look. "This is important, Niklaus, this could be what we've been searching for."

"Remind me again what we're fighting for," Klaus said sarcastically.

Elijah sighed and looked to Hayley. "We should go."

She hugged Jackson. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said, still unsure if he was doing the right thing.

She walked to Klaus. "Do not kill him - or hurt him," she warned.

"Whatever you say," Klaus smirked. "What, no hug for me?" he called as Hayley and Elijah walked away.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Little Comfort

**Just a very short chapter, but I felt it was time for these two to have a moment.**

Arriving safely back at the compound, Hayley debated what she should do next. She spent the last four months in her bedroom, she wasn't ready to go back to her room and wait.

Elijah sensed her anxiety. "Why don't we go into the parlor?" he asked.

"Sure," Hayley said, grateful for the distraction.

She wandered to the window, and gazed into the garden. It was wild and overgrown, but she liked it. It wasn't perfect; it was - _free_, she thought. She wondered if Rebekah and Hope were outside and enjoying the warm sun.

"Hayley?" Elijah asked, approaching her.

"He's not gonna mess this up, is he?" she asked anxiously, as she turned to look at him.

He didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "No," he reassured her. "Niklaus wants her home as much as you do. We all do."

"His temper," she said, trailing off. His temper had been the cause so many things to go wrong in just the short amount of time they had been in New Orleans.

"I have never met anyone who could make enemies so quickly," she said.

Elijah smiled. "He does have a particular talent for it. He wasn't always like that -" he trailed off.

"He is capable of control. In this instance, I believe he will control his temper in order to learn something useful."

She looked at him with thinly disguised disbelief.

"You saw him with her, Hayley. He wants her home," he said softly. "He'll do whatever it takes to bring her home, quickly and safely."

The thought of Hope coming home brought fresh tears to her eyes. Elijah hesitated a moment, then pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to accept the comfort his embraced offered.

"You will see her again," Elijah whispered.

She smiled weakly through her tears, nodding her head against his chest. She pulled away after a moment.

"Sorry - emotions," she said, wiping the tears away, "there all over the map since -"

Before Elijah could say anything, she continued. "What do you think it is - this information Jackson thinks she may have?"

"I don't know, but if she's hiding out in the bayou - it must be something we can use," Elijah said.

"In the meantime, I think you should get to know your new abilities," he said briskly.

"Should I bite you?" she asked, a trace of her sense of humor surfacing.

"I though we could start with something a little more practical," he smiled.

"Such as?"

"Everyone's favorite: enhanced speed."


	8. Chapter 7 - New Faces

Klaus and Jackson made their way through the bayou. Klaus was barely holding onto his temper. He brought his arm up using vamp speed for the third time to prevent a branch from smacking him in the face as Jackson led the way. He was fairly certain Jackson was doing it on purpose - holding the branches back and letting go at the precise moment.

He hadn't planned on a day trek through the bayou, and he certainly hadn't planned on spending quality time with Jackson of all people. He wanted to act, but this wasn't the action he had in mind. He wanted to threaten, attack, kill - not hike out into the depths of this swamp to speak to a woman who may or may not be able to help them. Truth be told, fifteen minutes into this little adventure, Klaus decided he would simply compel the woman to tell him everything, and then whoosh his way home.

"For god's sake, how large is this bayou?" Klaus grumbled.

Jackson laughed, shifted his backpack, and said, "You never explored this?"

"Why the bloody hell would I?" Klaus snapped back.

"You act as if you never roughed it," Jackson said, looking back at him.

"You don't know the definition of roughing it -" Klaus began.

"Yeah, yeah, a thousand years old, you invented fire," Jackson said. "No one cares," he muttered.

"We were vikings, not cavemen," Klaus snapped. "You're the neanderthal," Klaus muttered childishly. "And I have 'roughed it,' as you so eloquently put it - woods - desert - mountains - the Arctic tundra even," he said proudly, "but this - this is a swamp - no one camps willingly in a swamp."

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Jackson said dryly.

Eventually, the swamp gave way to woods and Klaus felt himself starting to relax. Despite living comfortably in civilization, there was something that soothed him whenever he ventured out into the woods. Whether it was a natural instinct because of his wolf side, or reminded him of a simpler time, he didn't know.

He could hear a river running nearby and a light breeze from the river carried through the woods. They hiked into a clearing, and Klaus stopped to stare. _Did I fall into a fairy-tale?_ He was astonished at what he saw.

A small cottage, made of stone, with a thatched roof stood by the edge of the clearing. The cottage was surrounded by flowers, their colors vibrant as they swayed softly in the breeze. As they got closer, he noticed a vegetable garden as well, and he heard chickens clucking from around back. _And that's a goat_, he thought as he caught sight of the creature tied to a tree and happily chewing on a nearby bush.

The clearing was well-maintained, probably due to the goat. There was a picnic-style table, a fire pit in the middle of the clearing, and a little closer to the cottage, a stone barbecue pit. He noticed a dirt path that led from the clearing presumably to the river.

"Jackson!" a child's voice filled the air.

"Hey, little monkey!" Jackson smiled as a young boy ran to him and hugged his legs. Jackson lifted him up and tossed him in the air, causing the boy to shriek with laughter.

"I'm not a monkey!" he said.

"That's right, I forgot - you're a - giraffe!"

"No!" the boy laughed as Jackson tossed him lightly again.

"No?" Jackson held him out at arms length and pretended to be puzzled. "Hmm - an elephant?"

"No! I'm a wolf!" the boy cried, struggling to be let down. Jackson set him on his feet.

"A wolf?" Jackson said, surprised, leaning down to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The boy let out a wolf howl.

Jackson grinned. "Not bad."

Klaus stood to the side, watching. Over the centuries, he had seen dozens of scenes like this, men laughing, teasing, playing with their sons or daughters. Even as a human, he remembered other fathers in the village behaving exactly as Jackson was now. But not his father, not Mikael. Not with any of his children, _and certainly not with me_, Klaus thought grimly.

At most, Mikael would absentmindedly lay his hand lightly on Rebekah's head, petting her as if she was a pet, or give Elijah a manly slap on the back if he had good luck hunting. As for Finn, Kol, and Henrik, Mikael would essentially ignore them. As for Klaus, Mikael would just as soon kick him than share a laugh with him.

_I will not be like him_, he thought fiercely, shaking himself from the memory.

The boy was now looking at Klaus expectantly. "Hi! Who'r you?"

"I'm Klaus," he said and saw the boy's eyes widen.

"I know who you are! You're the Hybrid!" he cried.

Klaus started to puff up as he always did when someone recognized him, then stopped when he realized he was preening because a small child recognized his name.

Jackson snickered.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm the Hybrid," looking down at the young boy. "And you are?"

"I'm Luc - Lucian," he said proudly. "Are you really really the Hybrid?"

"I am," Klaus confirmed.

Lucian stared thoughtfully at him for a moment, then said, "Show me!"

"Uh - buddy, I don't think that's -" Jackson began.

Klaus kneeled down in front of the boy and shifted his face.

Lucian gasped as he saw Klaus' Hybrid face, and took in the elongated fangs, the veins under the eyes, the yellow eyes. Staring into Klaus' wolf eyes, "I'm not scared," he said defiantly.

Klaus grinned, then shifted his face back to normal. "Then you are braver than most men," he said.

Lucian smiled and turned, and ran towards a woman who was now emerging from the path. "Mommy! Mommy, Jackson's here and the Hybrid!"

Lucian grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her towards them. She laughed at her son's excitement.

"If he has nightmares tonight, I'm blaming you," Jackson said.

Klaus stared as they approached. She was beautiful - lovely. Her olive skin glistened in the sun. Her long hair was dark - _chocolate_, he decided. As she got closer, he caught his breath - with the sun in his eyes as he gazed upon her, the memory of Tatia and her child slammed into him.

_She is not Tatia_, he told himself firmly. A faint resemblance, perhaps, but she was no doppelganger.

"She is awfully young," he managed to say.

"She's twenty - she had Luc when she was barely sixteen," Jackson said.

"Are you the father?" Klaus asked.

"Wha - No! What the hell, man - she was kid," Jackson said, shaking his head. "What is wrong with you," he muttered.

"Jackson," she said with a smile.

"Hey Mila," Jackson smiled, hugging her.

Breaking from the hug, she turned to Klaus. "Hello," she said shyly, looking into his eyes. "I'm Mila."

"Klaus," he said, incapable of saying anything else since he was fascinated with her eyes - brown, with flecks of gold, surrounded by thick, dark lashes.

She looked to Jackson again, questions in her eyes.

"He needs help," Jackson began.


	9. Chapter 8 - Mila's Story

Jackson had visited Mila frequently in the last few months, sharing with her the latest news from the Quarter, including the events last spring. She listened patiently while Jackson explained why he had now brought the Hybrid to her.

"You don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to," Jackson assured her.

Her eyes flickered to the Hybrid's face for a moment and she knew, despite Jackson's assurances, he wouldn't leave here without answers.

She nodded slowly, and asked Jackson to take Lucian to play so he wouldn't overhear. With a warning look at Klaus, Jackson left with Lucian.

She smiled after them, and turned to face Klaus. "We should probably sit down," she said.

She led the way to the picnic table. Klaus took a seat across from her and waited while she gathered her thoughts. He watched as her brow wrinkled in concentration, as she bit her lip nervously. Tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," she said. "I - it's a long story."

"Then it is a good thing I am immortal," he said smiling, trying to put her at ease and realizing he failed miserably when she just smiled nervously at him.

_Right. Smooth. Remind her that you're a vampire, a beast, when you're trying to convince her to talk. Elijah would have her entire life story by now_, he thought glumly.

"Okay, well, um - we - my parents and I - moved to New Orleans when I was five. We used to live in New Mexico, but my father had a huge fight with his brother and we left. My parents opened up Rousseau's - it's a bar, a restaurant -" she began to explain.

"I know it," he said quickly.

"Oh. I didn't know if it was still there," she smiled apologetically. "I thought - well, anyway. My dad was a chef and my mom ran the place and took care of the books. Everything was great, we were happy," she said.

She took a deep breath and continued. "When I was ten, my mom died - car accident. She was coming home from a convention and lost control of the car."

She paused, since people tended to offer her sympathy at this point. The Hybrid said nothing, merely stared intently at her, while he waited for her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "From that point, it was just me and my dad."

"When I turned thirteen, my father sat me down. I was mortified - I thought he was going to give me THE talk," she said, rolling her eyes. "I wish he had. Instead, he told me the truth about us - about our family. What we were. Werewolves," she clarified.

Klaus hid his surprise. This little creature is a wolf? _More like a kitten_, he thought.

"Well, the gist of it is that my father left his pack - they were the type to intentionally trigger their curse and my father - he didn't agree. My parents decided to move to New Orleans, but they didn't know about Marcel - the vampires, or any of their rules. They didn't know how the wolves were treated - even the untriggered ones, until we were already settled. They put everything they had into Rousseau's and they couldn't leave without losing everything, so - they decided to stay. Marcel had no idea his favorite restaurant was run by wolves."

"Obviously it didn't last. What happened?" Klaus asked.

She smiled ruefully. "I met a boy."

**FLASHBACK**

_She was cleaning off an empty table when Marcel walked in and took a seat at the bar. She took a deep breath and willed her heart rate to slow. "They can smell fear," her father had warned her two years ago, when he told her the truth about their family and the supernatural. It was imperative they not draw the vampire's attention. If they were found out, untriggered wolf or not, it would be death. Or worse - cursed to live as a wolf and only be human once a month._

_Since the day after she turned thirteen, she concentrated on school. Her one regret was that she didn't play sports. Her father thought it best since sports bred aggression. Instead, she worked out in their basement, which had been fully fitted into a gym. She ran on the treadmill, lifted weights, did yoga, and meditation. Anything to keep the aggression from overtaking her. She had one goal: make it to college, away from New Orleans._

_And then Hector Correa had walked into Rousseau's, and her life. Twenty-one and a senior in college. He was handsome, with his dark hair and dark eyes and a winning smile. He had the personality to match: charming, polite, nice. His family was rich and powerful, the most important family in New Orleans. At fifteen, he was her idea of the perfect man._

_They were short-staffed that night, and her father allowed her to help the waitresses with their orders. She was behind Lucy, and they were both carrying trays loaded down with food for Hector's table. Lucy, who was in college, flirted outrageously with them. _

_She herself stood silently, smiling shyly. When one of his friends tried to flirt with her, Hector told him to knock it off. "Sorry about that one - he's got no manners," and smiled at her. She blushed at the attention._

_He came in the next day after the lunch rush. She was sitting at the bar, doing homework. He sat down a few barstools away, then asked what she was studying. He was so interested in what she had to say - none of the boys her age actually listened to her._

_A few days later, she was walking home from school when she ran into him again. They walked together for a bit, and then stopped to sit on one of the park benches. _

_She was flattered by his attention and she kept their friendship to herself. She wanted this to be hers. She didn't want to share this with anyone, not yet. Especially not her father - he wouldn't understand. She told herself not to be stupid - Hector was in college, he could have any girl he wanted. He was just being nice to her._

_And yet, when he looked at her, when he paid attention to her, when he smiled at her, when his hand would brush hers - she felt there was something more._

_Soon, they were meeting all over the city. A park, a gallery, a bar, a club - she would sneak out, give her name to the bouncer and go right in, no questions asked, no ID needed. They would talk, dance, kiss, make out. And one night, one month after they had been dating, he took her onto the dance floor, leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I love you." She was in heaven. It was perfect. She smiled and said, "I love you too Hector." He just smiled and continued to dance with her._

_She ignored it when other women on the dance floor tried to get his attention. She ignored it when Hector would turn to them, smile, and dance with them for a few moments, grinding himself on them, before turning back to her. She ignored it when he left her at their table, alone, while she watched him at the bar, flirting, smiling, talking with the pretty bartenders and others waiting for drinks. He loved her. And he always came back to her, smiling just for her._

**Flashback Ends**

She spoke softly. "He used me. Once he had me in bed - I thought he loved me. I cried and he just got up and left. He didn't even look at me - I was just a stupid girl who -" she broke off, her face red with embarrassment as she admitted her naivete.

"A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. My father found me crying in my bedroom - he saw the test kit. I told him everything. We went to the police. Technically it was statutory rape, I was underage, but - nothing happened," she said.

"The Correa's are powerful. Somehow the media got the story. They said I was a gold-digger - and worse. Everyone turned against me and my father - all my friends, my father's friends, his business associates. Felt like the whole world was against us."

She took a deep breath and continued. "A few days later, while my father was at the restaurant, she showed up at my door. Francesca. She was sympathetic, apologizing for Hector's behavior and the media. She said she was there to help - to make sure I had everything I needed, that the baby would have everything necessary. Stupid fool, I let her in. I guess I still hadn't learned my lesson dealing with them. She asked if I had decided what to do - that if I wanted an abortion, she would help me. When I told her I was keeping my child, she tried to bribe me. She offered me fifty thousand to leave town. All I would have to do is sign a piece of paper stating that some other man was my father's child."

"You refused," Klaus said.

"I lost my temper" she said, laughing faintly. "I told her to take her filthy money and get out of my house - I don't remember what all I said to her, but I know I told her to go to hell."

"She just sat there and smiled - she was so cold. She said if I didn't sign, she would make my life, my father's life, and my baby's life a living hell. She said they'd take everything from us - the restaurant, our home, everything. She said they'd even take my baby," she whispered.

"I was terrified," she continued, "I believed her - she meant every word. I ran to the restaurant and told my father what she tried to do." She felt her throat tighten.

"Hector showed up a few minutes later - he was drunk. When my father heard him - they fought and no one stopped them, they were cheering them on. My father killed him. He triggered his curse. Some vampires were there, watching the fight. They realized he was a wolf. They killed him in the street," she said softly, tears running freely down her face.

"They must have realized you were a wolf as well - how did you escape?" Klaus asked gently.

She wiped the tears away. "One of the witches helped me. JaneAnne. She was there that night. She dragged me out the back and told me to run, she would hold them off. I heard them screaming a few minutes later. I didn't even know she was a witch, she was our bartender."

"I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I collapsed by the river. When I woke up, there was a wolf watching me. Found out later it was Jackson. I followed him here. He left and came back later that night, with Eve and Dwayne. They said that some guys came out to the their camp, looking for me. Eve said they had guns - that they were part of the Correa's security team. They trashed the camp, looking for me, so they couldn't take me back to their place. They helped me clean this place up, make it home. Helped me with my pregnancy - the birth."

"That's pretty much it - been here ever since," she said.

"Why did Francesca go through so much trouble - she wanted you to abort, then she tried to bribe you to leave and sign a legal document denying Hector's paternity, then she threatened to take your child?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know - money, I think," she said uncertainly.

He froze, staring at her. _Could it be that simple?_ "Money?" he asked, daring to hope.

She nodded slowly. "Something about a trust. Hector bragged about it once when he was drunk. When their father died, Hector, as the eldest, would control the majority of the trust. His firstborn would inherit the majority. But if Hector died childless, then the next eldest sibling - Francesca - would control the majority."

She shrugged. "I don't know how true that is, or if it's accurate - he was pretty drunk when he talked about it. And I don't know if it matters since - we weren't married."

"If it's true, then your son owns the majority of the Correa empire," Klaus mused. "The Correa Trust is rumored to be in the billions, it rivals our own fortune. And as his legal guardian, you would control that majority in Lucian's name until he came of age."

"I guess," she said quietly.

"Why - why haven't you -" he broke off even as he realized the truth. _Because she was fifteen, you idiot. Alone, pregnant, terrified._

"I didn't know what to do - where to start. I just wanted me and my baby to be safe. And now - she's triggered her curse, she has a moonstone. She won't hesitate to kill me, kill Luc, or worse. What if she takes Luc away from me?" she cried.

"I won't let that happen," she said fiercely, looking into his eyes. For the first time, Klaus saw the wolf rise in her.

"I won't let her take my boy, she has everything, she doesn't get to have my son. I want to help you, I know what she did, and I am so, so sorry about your little girl - but I won't put Luc in danger, I won't bring him back there."


	10. Chapter 9 - Camping Out

**Thank you once again for the kind words and reviews! Much appreciated!**

She didn't exactly invite him to stay - but neither did she tell him to go.

Jackson hadn't said anything either, and when he started to set up his tent, he barked at Klaus, "You gonna help or what?"

So he had helped, and when Jackson started to set up a second tent, presumably for Klaus, he had helped with that one too, and took it as an invitation to stay.

He told himself he merely didn't want to bother with whooshing back home through the bayou at night, but he recognized the lie. His reasons for staying were two-fold.

One, of course, was that he simply wanted to spend more time with Mila, even if it meant having to tolerate Jackson's presence.

Two, being with people who weren't blaming him for every blasted thing that had gone wrong since the beginning of time was actually rather nice for a change. It felt - _normal_, Klaus thought. Almost as if he had friends.

And while a part of him felt guilty for not returning immediately to update his brother and Hayley, he wanted an evening for himself.

He was relieved to have a distraction, a way to keep his mind from dwelling on Hope. He would do everything in his power to see her home safely, but the thought of spending another restless night in the compound, listening to Hayley's muffled sobbing and watching Elijah alternate between brooding and fussing, made him wish he could dagger himself.

After dinner, Jackson insisted on cleaning up.

"Please," he begged Mila quietly. "I love Luc, but I need a break."

She laughed, "Go for it."

Klaus watched them as they bantered easily with one another, and tried to dampen the familiar flare of jealously. She then looked over at Klaus and smiled sweetly at him, and he instantly felt his mood shift.

Lucian then insisted on introducing Klaus to the goat, a female named Tim for some obscure reason only Lucian understood. Klaus glanced at Mila, looking for the story behind the name, but she just shrugged and smiled.

At dusk, they sat around the campfire. Mila and Jackson did most of the talking, but Klaus noticed that she tried to include him in their conversations as well.

He told a few stories that made her, and to his surprise Jackson, laugh, such as the time Rebekah had whooshed into quicksand, and when Elijah had drunkenly fallen out of a castle window straight into a moat.

Lucian was running around them, trying to catch fireflies. "Luc," Mila called, when he went to far towards the trees. "Stay in the clearing please."

"'Kay," he said, more interested in sneaking up on the lone firefly he was chasing than his mother's warnings.

"I wouldn't have survived without Eve and Dwayne - and Jackson," she said seriously in response to one of Klaus' questions.

"They taught me everything - from starting a fire to how to set traps for small game. Although Jackson usually dropped something off on my doorstep every now and again," she laughed.

"You would've starved without me," Jackson joked.

"Jackson, come help me," Lucian cried, frustrated with his efforts.

Mila and Klaus watched as Jackson and Luc stalked fireflies. She caught Klaus' eye and smiled. He grinned, then began to whoosh over the clearing. He stopped in front of Lucian, holding his hands together, and opened them, revealing dozens of fireflies, all lit, flying into the night. Lucian laughed and clapped, while Mila smiled brightly.

"Showoff," Jackson muttered, as they sat down again.

Later, Lucian climbed up onto Mila's lap and leaned against her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "Tired?" she asked.

He mutely shook his head, cuddling closer with her and playing with the ribbons on her dress.

They continued talking briefly, and then Lucian asked his mother if he could sleep outside with Jackson tonight.

"Ask Jackson if it's okay," she said.

"Jackson -" he began.

"I don't know - you snore pretty loudly," he joked.

"I don't snore!"

"Go on," Mila said, smiling. "Don't forget Mr. Bear," she said, sending him inside.

Lucian disappeared into their cottage and reappeared in moments, holding his stuffed bear. "I got him," he cried.

Mila helped him get settled in Jackson's tent and kissed him goodnight. "Goodnight mommy," he said.

"Goodnight baby," she said softly.

Emerging from Jackson's tent, "I think I'll head in too," she said. "Goodnight."

After Mila left, Jackson reached into the cooler beside him and pulled out another beer - "Want another?" he asked Klaus.

Klaus indicated the bottle in his hand and said, "I'm good."

"The child has quite the vocabulary," Klaus said after a few moments.

Jackson laughed. "Mila's smart - she was an honor student. She reads to him every day and has him work on his letters and stuff. He takes after her, he's a smart kid, likes to read. He's curious about everything."

They sat in silence for a moment, while crickets chirped in the background.

"I want in," Jackson said. "Whenever you make your move against Francesca, I want in. I want my pack back - she's no good for them, they're just pawns to her."

"I'm surprised you want to join us - we don't have the best track record when working together. And it will mean working with Marcel," Klaus warned.

Jackson was silent, and chose his words carefully before answering.

"We do remember, you know. I may not have been around back in the twenties, but we were told the stories. About you, your family. How you brought everyone together - you made the city whole. I mean, I know it was prohibition and you were making a shit-ton of money, but you did it - there was peace. I think you can do it again," he said quietly, "this time for the right reasons."

He continued. "You should know, even without your deal, we would've looked out for your kid."

"Now you mention it," Klaus said dryly, momentarily thinking of the trouble those blasted moonstones had caused.

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, well - she's one of us. Hayley's one of us."

"They have abandoned Hayley," Klaus said darkly.

Jackson shrugged. "For now - once Francesca's out of the picture, she'll win them back. I'll do what I can to help her."

"She needs her pack," Klaus said quietly. "It is all she has ever wanted. She has - it's not been easy for her these past few months. I cannot help her," he admitted.

"You care about her though," Jackson said.

He shrugged. "She is the mother of my child, I will always care for her, protect her. With luck, we will have an opportunity to be parents together, and perhaps eventually become friends. But that is all. She is not for me."

"I know it wasn't easy for you to bring me to Mila. Thank you," Klaus said sincerely. "We've agreed to do this Elijah's way - it may take time."

Jackson grinned. "Yeah, I was wondering about that -"

"I do not want to go behind his back," Klaus said.

"I get that," Jackson said. "I do. But - you're a wolf. An Alpha. We don't like waiting."

Jackson got up and stretched. "I'm headed in. Night," he said.

"Night," Klaus replied. He wasn't tired and decided to stay up by the fire for a while.


	11. Chapter 10 - Honesty vs Truth

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows! I hope you're enjoying the story - feedback is appreciated!**

Klaus sat by the fire, lost in his thoughts. Jackson's words kept running through his mind. People remembered what he had done, what he had accomplished here in New Orleans.

A burst of pride swelled within him. He had brought peace to the city, with Elijah's help. Together, they had united the four factions. It had been their single most greatest accomplishment.

People remembered his name.

Mikael did not erase him.

A small smile broke out on his face.

_Jackson is right_, he thought. This time, they would unite the city for the right reasons. Not for money or power, but for safety and equality for all.

_And this time, it will last, or so help me, I'll burn the city to the ground myself,_ he thought.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, when he heard a noise from Jackson's tent. Glancing that way, he saw Lucian peek out, then make his way out of the tent. He came to stand in front of Klaus.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping," Klaus asked. Lucian merely stared at him, contemplating.

"Bathroom?" Klaus guessed. Lucian shook his head.

"A drink of water?"

"No, thank you," he said sleepily.

"What is it then?"

"Mommy's alone," he said.

"Um - I assume so," he said. For a brief moment, jealously flared within him at the thought of her with a secret lover.

"Mr. Bear wants Mommy," he said.

"Oh," Klaus said, realizing that Lucian wanted to be with his mother. "Well, we can check on her," he said.

Lucian nodded his head in walked together and when they reached the porch, the door immediately opened at Lucian's touch. Klaus guessed Lucian had done this before and that Mila was ready for him.

"Mommy," Lucian said, coming in, "Mr. Bear was 'fraid cause you were alone, so we came back."

"Alright sweetheart. Go to bed and I'll tuck you in a sec," she said, smiling softly at him.

She glanced at Klaus. "I'm sorry he bothered you - he usually walks back by himself."

"No bother. He didn't ask, I just assumed..." he trailed off.

"You're good with him," she said.

Her smile faded when she remembered that he had lost his own child. "I'm so sorry, I didn't -"

"Don't," he said harshly, and immediately regretted his tone when he saw her flinch.

She stared wordlessly at him for a moment, then looked away.

He sought to say something that would soothe her.

"Your son is quite precocious," he said. "You have raised him very well."

She smiled shyly. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me - I don't regret what happened, if it hadn't I wouldn't have him. From the second I held him, I knew -" she broke off, and her face paled as she realized once again what she was saying, and to who.

"Oh, god - I'm so sorry, I keep - I didn't mean to -"

He felt a tad guilty not sharing with her that his daughter was indeed alive.

It's alright," Klaus said softly. "You love him, that's - that's good."

She stared at him, confused. "Of course. He's not his father, he's nothing like Hector," she said firmly.

"I would never blame him for his father's actions - I'd be a rotten parent if I did that," she said.

_He was not his father. He had been a child, innocent of his mother's deceit. He had rotten parents._ He knew all this to be true, and yet -

"I like children. They're honest," he said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

She nodded slowly in agreement. "Sometimes too honest," she said dryly.

"Is there such a thing?" he asked.

"Some people like to use honestly as an excuse to be cruel," she said softly. "I think trust is more important," she said, looking into his ice-blue eyes.

"They go hand-in-hand," Klaus said.

"To a point," she said. "Jackson's not always honest with me, he thinks he's protecting me, but I trust him with my life - with my son's life."

"Which do you prefer - honesty or trust?" she asked impulsively.

"Honesty," he replied swiftly. "I cannot abide lies or half-truths."

He laughed softly as he continued. "Trust is - I do not trust easily."

"Do you trust anyone?" she asked.

He was silent.

"Sorry - too personal," she said.

"I was thinking there are more people in my life that I trust would kill me," he said.

"Good thing you're immortal," she smiled.

He chuckled once. "There is that. Harm me, then," he shrugged.

"There are a few people I trust in certain instances."

He trusted Elijah to stand by him.

He trusted Rebekah with his most precious possession.

He trusted Hayley to work with him.

But all of that came from Hope. Once she was safe, could he trust any of them to continue to stand by him?

"I suppose after a thousand years, you've seen all that human nature has to offer," she said quietly.

"It's not all bad," he said softly. "There's beauty in -" he trailed off, staring into her eyes.

For a brief moment, they stood in the moonlight, gazing at one another.

He started over. "Everything that has happened to you, that has been taken from you - you have seen the worse of humanity - and yet you live here, surrounded by beauty in nature, and you are happy. Or so you seem - are you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not stupid. I know I'm hiding. Luc's growing up - he needs proper schooling, he needs friends his own age - friends capable of human speech. Right now, his best friend is a goat," she laughed softly.

"Kids these days," Klaus joked.

She laughed politely.

"Sorry - that was bad, wasn't it," Klaus said, grinning ruefully.

"Mm-hm," she nodded, smiling. "But to answer your question - yes. I have been happy here. But it's coming to an end, isn't it?" she asked him, her smile fading.

He nodded slowly, serious once again. "Yes, he simply said.

She swallowed hard and looked away briefly.

"She will not even know of your existence until it is too late" he said. "I won't let either of you get hurt. You will be safe," he promised.

She nodded. "I should go in," she said, disbelief clearly etched on her face.

"Mila," Klaus said, desperate to assure her. "I won't let any harm come to you, or Lucian. I swear it."

She smiled sadly at him. "Good night," she said softly. When he didn't answer, she closed the door quietly. She leaned against the door briefly, holding back a few tears.

She desperately wanted to believe him, she believed he was sincere, but Francesca was so powerful and had everything in her favor. It had been so long since she had to place her absolute trust in anyone - and now the Hybrid was asking her to trust him. _What if I'm wrong again?_ she worried.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Soldier

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. With the last two chapters, I wanted to move Klaus to a better place - a better mindset. He's feeling more confident after spending some time with Jackson & Mila - he's sorta got friends (which I think he desperately needs) - or at least people who don't hate him/want to kill him. His accomplishment(s) back in the 20s have been remembered and he's understanding that he can do it again, this time for the right reasons. He's remembering Mikael, but he's also seeing contrasts to Mikael's behavior - a better way. There's one more character I've got to introduce, and then - ACTION. :) Enjoy! As always - feedback, reviews, follows are appreciated!**

She made her way through the French Quarter of New Orleans, keeping a wary eye on her surroundings, and the people around her. She pushed her way through a group of obnoxious tourists as she navigated to yet another bar.

She was pretty, with light brown hair, was fairly tall, and she gave off a definite Don't Fuck With Me vibe. Consciously or not, the drunks paid attention and gave her a wide berth.

Dusk was approaching, and the city - more particularly, the Quarter, was getting restless, more so than she anticipated.

She had been in town for three days - the first day spent unsuccessfully at the police station, trying to learn anything about her brother's disappearance in New Orleans a year ago.

For a missing persons case, his file was surprisingly thin. Which was her second clue that there was more to her brother's disappearance than met the eye.

Her first clue, of course, was the complete and utter lack of professionalism and assistance she had received when she arrived at the police station.

Yesterday had been spent hitting every hospital, Urgent Care facility, and homeless shelter in the city.

Today, armed with her baby brother's most recent picture, she hit the streets, and started to hit every hotel, bar, restaurant and shop in the Quarter. With absolutely no luck.

Finally, she had been directed to a place that seemed right up his alley: a club that used to have raves every couple of months. It wasn't her type of scene, but Josh was a club kid a heart.

She came across the place - at least she thought it was the place from the description she had been given, and crossed the threshold. Immediately, her senses were on high alert. _Something's wrong here_, she thought as she she came into a courtyard.

The place was silent.

_Crap_, she thought. _I'm in the wrong place, this isn't a club, it's someone's home_. She turned to leave, hoping to sneak back out before anyone noticed she was there.

"What are you doing here," a voice called out.

_Crap_.

"Hi - sorry," she began, turning to see who addressed her.

She had been in combat. She had lost friends, comrades. She had seen children killed. She had done it all through equipment malfunctions, delayed orders, inept leadership.

She was a soldier, and no matter what the leadership said, it was still a man's world. She had been surrounded by men for the past eight years. Some were handsome, some not so much. Most were arrogant, some were nice. She knew their jokes, she knew their fears, she knew their desires.

She had proven her ability over and over - she stayed on target, she never broke down, and she never failed to give as good as she got.

She had never once lost the ability to speak.

The man standing in front of her could not be real. This man was a god - an Adonis. His eyes pierced hers from across the room. Her heart slammed into her chest.

_FOCUS_.

"Sorry," she said again. "I was told this was a club, obviously it's not - sorry to have barged in," she apologized.

He made his way to her. Something inside her recognized the way he walked, the way he moved, the way he carried himself: _predator_.

She stood her ground as he came closer.

"A club - looking for a good time?" he asked silkily.

If the alarm bells in her head went off any louder, she'd be unable to hear whatever he said next.

_Great, a jackass_, she thought. "My brother," she said civilly.

"Ah - a wayward sibling," he murmured.

"He disappeared in New Orleans about a year ago," she said. "I'm looking for him."

"A year ago," he expressed shock. "And the concerned sister is just now making her way here?" he mocked.

"It was a little difficult for me to get here sooner," she smiled coldly.

"Prison?" he asked innocently.

"Army. Afghanistan," she added, since that was inevitably the next question.

She felt a shift in the air, something a little less menacing.

"A soldier then, home from war. And not a clerk, I gather," he said, appraising her. "You saw action. I thought there was something I recognized," he murmured.

"Welcome home," he said sincerely.

Surprisingly, she believed him when he said that. Her muscles relaxed, but she stayed on alert.

"And you are now looking for your brother," he continued. "Perhaps he doesn't want to be found," he smirked.

"I don't believe that," she said.

"Hmm - no, you never do, do you," he muttered more to himself than her.

"Have you seen him," she asked, impatient with his innuendos and games. She showed him Josh's picture. He gazed at her a moment, smirking, then lowered his gaze to the photo.

Klaus kept his face impassive as his gaze fell on young Joshua's face. _Wonderful_, he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"You've seen him - you've seen Josh," she said, hopeful.

Klaus looked at her, surprised. It wasn't very often he ran into someone who could read him. He smiled to himself. She was trained to notice details.

And the thought crossed his mind: _I should turn her_.

"He looks familiar," he said finally. "But," he shrugged.

_You piece of - you're lying_, she thought.

"Here," she said, pulling out her phone and bringing up another photo. "This one's a bit different, how about now? Do you recognize him?"

He sighed and chose his words carefully. "As I said, love. Are you sure he wants to be found? People disappear all the time from this city. Some meet their end, some find a new beginning. Are certain you want to pursue this? You might not like what you find."

"He's my brother," she flatly stated, "and I'm not your love."

He smirked and stared at her a moment longer. _I want to turn you_, he thought.

Instead, he shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I haven't seen him around in a while. Try Rousseau's. Bar further down in the Quarter. I trust you can find your way out." He turned and walked away.

"Thanks," she muttered, "and I'm not your sweetheart either."

* * *

Elijah and Hayley sat on the couch in the library, listening to the exchange in the courtyard.

"I'm impressed," Elijah said as Klaus came in. "You didn't turn her."

Klaus smiled. "Not yet," he said.

"Wait - you want to turn Josh's sister?" Hayley asked in outrage.

"Well, well, look who's been practicing with their enhancing hearing," Klaus said as he poured himself a drink.

"Of course," Klaus continued. "She's a human and she's proven more worthy of the vampire species in five minutes than young Joshua has in a year."

Elijah explained when he noticed Hayley's bewildered expression.

"Soldiers tend to make good vampires. The discipline is already instilled, they know how to fight, they're used to following orders, they're used to a - commanding officer."

"You're not turning her," Hayley said. "She's Josh's sister, he already hates you - you're supposed to be making friends, not more enemies."

Klaus simply smiled. "Would you like to know what I've learned from my journey into the bayou?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

* * *

Johanna walked out of the courtyard and found herself back in the Quarter. She leaned against the wall for moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate. _Josh is alive_, she thought.

She wasn't sure before, but now, she was certain. He was alive. _And he's in trouble_, she thought.

Her eyes focused on a sign across the street: The Golden Siren. Decision made, she walked across the street for a quick drink to settle her nerves and ask directions to Rousseau's.

An hour and two drinks later, she emerged from The Golden Siren. Darkness had fallen, and the Quarter was crowded with tourists. Some were drunk, some half-naked - all loud.

The streets were wild, untamed, crowded. Drunken fights started to break out, and rough horseplay between frat boys.

_I can't deal with this_, she thought, ducking into a darkened alley. She would make her way to Rousseau's through the many alley's that cut through the Quarter.

* * *

Elijah jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the crowds below.

Four months in, and the wolves still felt the need to make up for lost time. Elijah knew it was an issue Francesca hated dealing with. She wanted peace to reign in the Quarter under the her control. She didn't want her wolves drunk and harassing tourists or locals. She needed to prove to the humans, that with the wolves in charge, the Quarter was a safer place than it had been when vampires ruled.

She had placed Oliver in charge of keeping the wolves in line. And yet, the majority of nights Elijah went out, Oliver was nowhere in sight.

Elijah had found himself interfering when things got out of hand. He kept himself from killing any of them - he merely knocked a few skulls together to teach them some manners. Mostly.

_He killed one, who was intent on raping a young woman. He deposited the offending piece of trash on Francesca's doorstep. When she came to the door, he simply said, "He tripped."_

_Francesca stared a moment at the dead wolf and noticed the hole in his chest, now minus a heart. She looked at Elijah. "He tripped?" she inquired politely._

_"While attempting to rape a young woman," he said._

_He saw her fury underneath her cold mask._

_"I thought you should know," he said._

_"Thank you for bringing it to my attention," she said icily. "I'll take care of it," she said._

_"Mm," he said noncommittally. "The girl is fine," he added. "I took care of it."_

That had been almost two months ago.

He wasn't sure what she did, or more likely threatened, but to give her credit, the wolves began to behave with some semblance of control. Not that they completely stopped drinking, or fighting, or pursuing consensual sexual encounters.

Tonight was wilder than usual, but that wasn't unusual considering the full moon would rise in two nights.

From his vantage point, he noticed a young woman step into an alleyway. He thought nothing of it, until he noticed two men - wolves - drunkenly heading down the same alley.

Johanna sensed them before she heard them. She turned to face them. "What do you want?" she said. There were two of them, drunk from what she could tell.

"Oh, come on baby, don't be that way," one of them said, approaching her.

"Don't," she warned, "and I'm not your baby."

"Ohh - she's a tough one," the other mocked as they moved to flank her.

The one closest to her reached out and grabbed her.

She guessed he would be the one to move first and had been ready for him. She slammed her knee into his groin, and when he doubled over, she delivered a right-hook to his jaw, sending him to the ground.

She swiftly turned to take on the other - only he was already incapacitated.

_Holy - what is it with the men in this city_? she thought, losing her ability to speak for the second time in just a few short hours.

Before her stood a man, immaculate in a suit - a suit, of all things, in a filthy alley in New Orleans. He was handsome, and there was no other word for it - he was a _gentlemen_. And yet, there was nothing gentlemanly about the way he was handling the other drunk - who was struggling feebly while in a chokehold.

The man holding him looked like he was simply out for a nighttime stroll.

She had seen men like this before. She had known a few commanding officers who actually knew how to lead and she counted herself lucky to have been under their command. They all shared similar traits: a quiet confidence, a genuine concern for those under their command, the ability to make the tough decisions, and quick intelligence. They had the ability to make men follow, without hesitation.

They stood silently, appraising each other.

He didn't seem inclined to speak, and Johanna wasn't sure she could form a coherent sentence.

Finally, she simply said, "Thanks," and turned to continue on her way.

As she walked away, Elijah stared thoughtfully after her. He recognized the woman's voice and realized she must be Josh's sister.

He cursed his brother's uncanny ability to recognize untapped potential. Niklaus was correct. _She would make an excellent vampire_.

The wolf he was holding choked out. Elijah released him and let him fall in the filth.


	13. Chapter 12 - A Family Reunion

Johanna arrived at Rousseau's without further incident. Every table was filled, but the bar was relatively sparse.

She found a seat at the bar, and raised her hand for the bartender's attention.

"Be right there," she called out, finishing an order.

Johanna waited impatiently - she was so close to finding her brother. After a short wait, the bartender came over.

"Hi - what can I get you?" she smiled.

"Actually, I'm hoping you can help me. I'm looking for my brother, he disappeared from here about a year ago," Johanna said, "Heard a rumor that he might have been here."

She placed the photo on the counter so the bartender - Cami, according to her nametag - could take a look.

Shock crossed Cami's face. "Oh, wow - Josh is your brother?" she exclaimed.

Exhilaration coursed through Johanna. Finally.

"Yes," she laughed. "He's my brother, have you seen him? Is he here?"

"Uh, no, he doesn't come here anymore," Cami trailed off. "But I know where he's staying. I can take you there - I'm off as soon as my replacement gets here - she's late, but she should be here in a few."

"That's great, thank you!" Johanna was grateful. Her brother was alive.

"Yeah, sure - I'm Cami, by the way," she said, holding her hand out.

"Johanna, but call me Jo" she said, shaking hands with Cami. "It's great to meet you."

"You too," Cami smiled genuinely. "Oh," she said, noticing her replacement come rushing in. "Let me get my things and I'll be right back."

She walked away, and went into the tiny office where the staff left their things. She grabbed her phone and texted:

_Cami: Coming over with a friend._

_Marcel: ?_

_Cami: Josh's sister._

_Marcel: ?!_

_Marcel: Get rid of her._

_Cami: No. C u soon. xoxo_

Marcel sighed as he read Cami's last text. _Great_, he thought.

How on earth did everything manage to come completely undone in such a short amount of time? A year ago, he had been king and everything had been fine - under his control. Then they had returned.

Several clashes later, and everyone was thrown down, blindsided by Francesca Correa.

The Originals lost their miracle child, and he and his remaining vampires were banished from the Quarter and living in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the river.

_Rebekah was right_, he thought. _Nothing lasts._

He glanced around the warehouse - _at least it looks more like a home now_, he thought.

The windows had been replaced with specially-filtered glass, so that even those without daylight rings could enjoy the main living space. There were several couches, and comfy chairs surrounding the giant screen TV. The bar remained fully stocked with alcohol and blood bags. There were even sleeping quarters for those that didn't have other arrangements.

He still felt conflicted when he thought of Klaus. He considered Klaus his father, his sire. He owed him everything, and yet when Klaus had returned, he wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Since his transition, all he wanted was to be in control of his own life, his own destiny - to never be at the mercy of anyone ever again. He done cruel things to bring New Orleans under his control. Things that had come back with a vengeance to bite him in the ass.

He sighed heavily. And now his guys were dead. Thierry. Diego. A dozen more whose names he couldn't think of without guilt haunting him. Thierry had been his best friend for eighty years and Diego had been his most trusted,most loyal lieutenant. All dead. All because he had wanted power more than anything.

And now, due to seniority, Josh was his Number Two. If there was a god, he was laughing hysterically. Josh, who was a hypersensitive overly dramatic basket case most days. Now his sister was in town? Marcel considered himself a patient man, but he didn't know if he could handle two Rosza's.

He hadn't even known Josh had a sister! Granted, he never bothered to ask. But now that he had a sister, what was she doing in New Orleans? If she was anything like Josh, how were they supposed to keep her safe while she was in town?

He sent his guys away, and asked Josh to stay behind.

Moments later, Cami walked in, followed by -_that's Josh's sister?_ Marcel thought, quickly revising his earlier opinion - this was no drama queen.

"Jo?!" Josh exclaimed when he saw her.

"Josh!" she cried, and launched herself at him, hugging him, tears of relief in her eyes.

"Wha - what are you doing here?" he stumbled, not believing his eyes.

"What am I doing here?" she said, punching his arm.

"I'm here cause you left home, no phone call, no letter, no nothing! I was worried! How could you just leave and not tell anyone? Everyone thought you were dead, since Tina came home in a body bag! What the hell, Josh?!"

"I - uh," Josh faltered, looking to Marcel in panic.

"Why didn't you let mom and dad know, why didn't you let me know?"

"They don't care about me," he said automatically, when he heard mention of his parents.

"They care. They just - so you let them think you were dead?!" she finished angrily.

The past year had been filled with moments of panic for Josh. Mostly having to do with dying - usually at the hand of Klaus. But now, facing Jo, his fierce, brave sister, the one who always looked after him, Josh was close to having a full-blown panic attack.

Jo was about to enter his world - the one filled with supernatural killers, in a city that was a war zone.

Definitely on the path to having a panic attack.

He knew his sister had spent 8 years in the Army, he knew she could handle a war zone. But a supernatural war zone? _No, I have to get her out of this,_ and the quicker the better. He looked to Marcel, and Marcel nodded.

"Jo, listen to me, look at me," he said firmly.

Surprised by the order, she obeyed, and looked him the eye.

Even Marcel was a little impressed with the commanding authority coming from Josh.

"You need to leave," he said, his eyes darkening as he looked into her eyes. "You never saw me, you never saw Cami, you never found me. Don't look for me. You will leave New Orleans - you will leave Louisianna and never come back."

"Josh," Cami whispered, disappointed. She turned to Marcel, furious.

Marcel held his hands up. "His call, not mine. I didn't even tell him she was here."

"Leave now," Josh said, before breaking eye contact with Jo.

Johanna stood there for moment, dazed. When she made no move to leave, Josh repeated, "Leave now."

She punched him right in the face.

"You're a vampire?! What the hell, Josh?! Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to turn you into a vampire?" she said, her voice filled with anger.

A low chuckle filled the air. "That would have been my brother, Niklaus," Elijah said, jumping from the stairwell above to the floor and landing lightly on his feet.

"You met him earlier - at our home. I'm Elijah."

She felt her throat constrict - the guy from the alley, the one who helped her. In the light, he was even more gorgeous.

_Not fair_, she thought.

Realizing she should be more worried about Josh than the hotness in front of her, she turned to him and demanded, "Tell me. Now."

"I - wha - how did you - ," Josh couldn't form words.

"I'm on vervain, you ass," she said. "I knew it - I knew you were in trouble, but I had no idea - vampires - what happened?" she demanded again.

In the end, Josh told her everything: how he and Tina had come to New Orleans for a weekend trip, the rave, the feeding,his death, Klaus' compulsion, the first battle, Davina, his daylight ring, the second battle, the sacrifice, the baby's death, the rise of the werewolves, and everything in between.

Throughout it all, Johanna remained impassive and Josh began to think that she was taking all of this a little too well.

"How - how do you know about vervain - you're not surprised by any of this, are you?" Josh asked her. "oh my god, Jo, are you a vampire?!"

Elijah's face twitched, but he refrained from closing his eyes in disbelief. Marcel made no effort to hide his disbelief and simply shook his head. Even Cami looked disappointed.

Jo looked from Marcel to Elijah, then back to Josh. "You're the worst vampire ever, aren't you?"

"What? What'd I say?" he asked, hurt.

"Josh - buddy. You can't smell the human blood? You can't hear her human heartbeat?" Marcel asked.

"I - oh," he said. "Anyway. How do you know about vervain?"

She shook her head. "You tried to compel me - me, your sister - so, no. You can wait to hear my story." She gathered her purse.

"It's late, and I'm going back to my hotel. I've been worried out of my mind for months, and walking these streets for three days, Josh, all because you were to stupid to send a text. I'll deal with you tomorrow." She walked out the door.

As she walked away, she heard Cami laughing.


	14. Chapter 13 - A Walk Home

Johanna walked in the cool night air, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. She had found her brother, alive - _somewhat_ - and he was caught up in a supernatural war she knew he was ill-equipped for.

She sighed. "I know you're there. Be less creepy and just walk with me," she said.

"You have extremely well-developed senses," Elijah said, appearing before her in a blink.

"Thanks," she muttered. Actually, her senses had nothing to with it this time - she merely assumed that one of them would follow her.

"You're also taking this remarkably well," he said.

"Gotta play the hand you're dealt, right?" she said brightly.

"Hm," he said, falling into stride with her as they walked.

"You want to know my story," she predicted.

"If you would like to share it," he said politely.

"Not much to it," she said. "I joined the Army when I was eighteen - just out of high school. Small town, had to get out. No money for college without going into massive debt. I didn't want that, so, I joined."

"During Basic, I did exceptionally well. They placed me with an elite combat unit. Our missions were selective and secretive. I did three tours in Afghanistan and a few more in some hot spots around the world. We were a tight group. Lost a few over the years. But we stayed on mission, helped one another when it got too rough," she paused, gathering her thoughts.

"One night, we were escorting a convey. Full moon," she said, looking to him and saw that he understood.

"One of the trucks hit an IED, and - that was it. Panic, rushing to position. Then they attacked. Monsters - wolves. My sergeant and I were trapped under one of the humvees. He bit into his wrist and forced me to drink. He ripped a hole though the side, told me to stay there, to cover him, that he would lead them away. That they smelled him, they wanted him. He sped off."

"I still didn't understand what was happening. Just that Sarge needed cover, so I laid down fire as they went after him. I don't even know if I hit any of them, they were so fast. There were a couple more explosions and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Still alive, still human," she smiled.

"As soon as I woke up, they were on me - my superiors. Asking questions, going over and over my story. Asking where Sarge was. I didn't tell them anything. No way. They were relentless, but finally, they seemed satisfied that I didn't know anything, didn't see anything."

"I was in the hospital a few days. Some sprains, concussion - with all the damage done to the others, it was a miracle I didn't have anything more serious. And one night Sarge showed up."

"He told me everything. He was a 135 year old vampire. He fed me his blood to help heal me, or if I died, to have me return as a vampire. Told me how the wolves first instinct would be to chase him, so he ran, led them away from us. He told me everything. Vampires, witches, wolves, rumors of doppelgangers and really old vampires. Their weaknesses, their strengths. Ever since, I've been on a steady diet of vervain, and I don't go camping on a full moon."

Elijah chuckled lightly. He found himself favorably impressed with the young woman before him.

"So I guess you're one of the really old ones," she said, looking at him. "What's your story?"

"That is a very long story. Suffice to say that my siblings and I are the first vampires to walk the earth. We're over a thousand years old."

"Now I know there's more to that story," she said lightly.

He nodded, but didn't elaborate. "Now it's just me, my brother and sister. My brother you met earlier, and my sister has decided she has had enough of our foolishness and is off, living her life," he smiled thinly, selling the necessary lie.

They walked compatibly in silence for a few blocks. They reached the door to her hotel in the Quarter. She turned to face him.

"So, Johanna," Elijah began.

"Call me Jo," she said.

"I think not," he said.

She laughed. "Proper, huh? So I guess I can't call you 'Eli?'"

"Certainly not."

She laughed again. "Never? No one ever -"

"Never," he stated emphatically.

"How about 'E.J.?" she teased.

The look he gave her can only be described as horrified, and she laughed again.

"Sorry - what were you going to say?"

"My brother is going to want to turn you," Elijah said simply. "Especially when learns of your skills and history."

"So don't tell him," she said dryly.

He chuckled. "Keeping secrets from my brother - never works."

"I don't want to be a vampire," she said.

"I understand that. Just know that he can be very persuasive."

"Not gonna happen," she said firmly, staring him the eyes.

"If you're planning on staying in New Orleans, you should be prepared. This a war zone, unlike one you've ever seen. My brother and I intend to win, as we always have. No matter the cost."

"You always win?" she asked.

"We're the Original Family. We're stronger, faster, smarter. We were - sloppy, we got sidetracked with petty grievances instead of facing our foes head on, together. And because of that, we lost -," he broke off, not wanting to get into the loss of Hope.

"We're focused now. Niklaus will want you on our side."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry about your niece," she said softly. "I get the need for revenge, I do. My brother - whom I love despite his unfortunate decision making skills - is a vampire. I'll do whatever I can to help him. If your interests align, then I'm on your side. But I won't become a vampire."


	15. Chapter 14 - Francesca Makes a Move

Oliver sighed as he made his way to the Palace Royale Casino. When Francesca approached him four months ago, and offered him a deal, he jumped at the opportunity to not only have a moonstone ring that would make in invulnerable, but to also have his revenge on the vampires.

Nothing had worked out the way it was supposed to - the way he had expected. He followed every one of Francesca's orders, barely questioning and now he realized the cold truth: he was simply her lackey.

He stopped by the casino's security office, then made his way to Francesca's office. He wasn't looking forward to delivering his report to her today.

When he finished, there was silence. He could feel the anger radiate off of her. "They snuck out of the compound, out of the Quarter? And only she and Elijah returned?"

"Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"Did Klaus sneak back? Avoid being seen by both sets of spies?"

"It's possible," Oliver said. "He is the Hybrid. But my guys say he didn't. He wasn't seen in the Quarter all night and he wasn't at home."

"Where was he - why would all three sneak out," she said, considering options.

"The bayou - they went to see Jackson."

"You sure - why would they?"

"I'm sure they didn't want to; I'm sure it was all Hayley's idea - heaven forbid the little princess go out alone," Francesca said nastily. "They're making a move - they're up to something, find out."

"Sure - I'll just approach the Hybrid and ask him what his plan is to take you down," he replied.

She glared at him over her desk, itching to tear his heart out.

"Do I have to spell it out for you each time? Take some guys and go to the bayou. Pay a visit to Jackson. Do whatever it takes to get him to talk," she gritted out.

Oliver stared at her. "You - you can't be serious, he's -"

"He's what? Your Alpha? Your friend? Do it," she demanded.

Jackson was cleaning up around the camp, when he heard them approach.

"Hey -" he began as he turned around.

"Hey Jackson," Oliver said. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"What are you doing here, Oliver? Thought you had enough of the bayou, didn't expect to see you back so soon. What's the matter, did Francesca finally realize what a worthless piece of shit you are and send you back?" Jackson taunted.

He was fully aware that this wasn't a social visit. Somehow, Francesca had found out that Hayley and the Originals had been here and she had now sent Oliver and five others to find out why. _So much for avoiding Francesca's spies_, he thought.

They began to circle him and two of them grabbed him by the arms and held him. The other three picked up torches from the campfire, and began to set the remaining structures on fire.

Jackson laughed. "Is that supposed to upset me, get me to talk? I should thank you for clearing up that mess."

Wolf Number One looked to Oliver and he nodded. The wolf began to torch Jackson's new cabin. Jackson looked at Oliver and said, "So what? I'll rebuild."

The wolves began to beat him, with short intermissions and Oliver asking about Hayley's visit, and what did the Hybrid want? What was the Hybrid planning?

"You think he tells me anything?!" Jackson screamed.

The wolves beat him, kicked him, punched him. He was strong, but not strong enough to take on five wolves. Finally he blacked out. Oliver nodded to his guys, and they dragged him to the river and tossed him in. The current carried him away from the only home he ever knew.

Later than afternoon, Cami was clearing tables at Rousseau's when she overheard two wolves talking.

"I'm glad - that guy used to think he was tough, but he's nothing now."

"Yeah - he never did anything for us, not like Francesca has."

"I gotta say, I'm impressed Oliver had the guts to do it."

Cami quickly went to the kitchen, and texted Hayley.

_Cami: Where's Jackson?_

_Hayley: Bayou. ?_

_Cami: Something's wrong. 2 wolves talking. I think J's in trouble_

_Hayley: I'll check it out_

"Elijah!" Hayley screamed, whooshing downstairs to the library. "Elijah?" she called again, when she realized her wasn't there.

She whooshed back upstairs and barged into Klaus' room. He was standing in front of his easel, attempting to paint something.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Elijah?" she asked.

He snorted. "We don't check in with one another." He turned to look at her and noticed her distress. "What's happened?" he demanded.

"Jackson - Cami just texted me, she overheard two wolves talking - he's in trouble, we have to go," Hayley said, turning to leave.

Hayley had already whooshed out the door, he had no choice but to follow.

They arrived at Jackson's camp, flames still smoldering, and Jackson nowhere in sight.

"Oh - no - no - Jackson!" Hayley screamed.

"Stop screeching, he isn't here," Klaus ordered. He began to look around, sniffing the air delicately. He saw signs of a struggle, blood splatters, and then - he walked his way to the river, Hayley close behind.

"They tossed him in," Klaus said. "I've lost his scent."

Hayley moaned.

He noted the current. "He's gone downstream. Come on," he said. "I'm quite certain I know where he'll end up."


End file.
